Looking Out For You
by Marymel
Summary: Nick volunteers to babysit Jackson...and opens up about something in his past.


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own. **

**My 150th story! :D**

**This idea came when I watched a rerun of the season 2 episode, "Overload." I love Nick in that episode, and I love writing stories with Jackson and his Uncle Nicky! I think both Nick and Greg would make great dads! Anyway, I wondered, since Nick told Jackson about when he was kidnapped and buried alive, how Nick might tell Jackson about this part of his past. So, here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Nick had just clocked out after working a double when Greg had been called back to court for further testimony on a case. He was in the locker room when Greg hung up his phone and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Greg looked at his friend. "Finn and I are due in court for more testimony on the Alford case. And Morgan's on a case with Sara...Doc and Judy have family in town, Barbara's going to Charlie's game..."

"I get it," Nick said. "You need a sitter."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, Judy recommended someone she used for her kids. I don't know who she is, but I guess I'll call her."

Greg didn't notice Nick tense a bit. "You know what? I'll take him."

"Nick, you just pulled a double," Greg began. "I can't ask you..."

"Then don't ask. G, it's fine."

Greg raised his eyebrows, wondering why Nick offered to babysit so quickly. "You really don't mind?"

Nick smiled softly. "If I did, I wouldn't have offered." He did love Jackson, and the little boy always loved going to Nick's and playing with him and his dog Sam.

Greg smiled softly. "Okay. I've got to be in court in twenty minutes, but I can put Jackson's car seat in your car again."

Nick followed Greg out of the locker room to the parking lot, thankful his friend didn't ask why he was so hesitant to leave his godson with someone he didn't know.

After putting in the car seat, Greg called Barbara to tell her Nick was on his way to pick Jackson up. Jackson was thrilled to see his Uncle Nicky, and rushed to greet him when Barbara opened the door.

"Uncle Nicky!" Jackson happily said as he hugged the Texan. "Daddy call an' say you gunna take me to your house, cause he gotta go to court. But dat's okay, cause I like to play wif you an' Sam!"

Nick laughed softly at the sweet boy. "Yeah, he was worried when he couldn't find anyone to stay with you. So I told him you could come over to my house. That sound good?"

"Yeah!"

Jackson happily chatted with Nick about his day, and Nick smiled at the little boy he loved. "You know what?" Nick asked. "I think Sam's missed you."

"Yeah?" Jackson loved Nick's dog.

"Yeah," Nick said as he pulled into his driveway. "He'll probably be glad to see you."

Jackson happily jumped out of his car seat as soon as Nick opened the door. They opened Nick's door and, sure enough, Sam came running up to them. The dog licked Jackson's face and happily got attention from them both.

"I miss you, too," Jackson said as he petted his canine friend. Nick smiled as he watched his dog with his godson. Like Greg, he wanted to keep Jackson safe.

Nick led the happy pals into the living room, and Jackson happily chatted with the dog.

"Uncle Nicky, I didn't know I was gunna come over today," Jackson said.

Nick smiled softly at the boy he adored. "Well, when your daddy said he didn't have anyone to stay with you for a while, I told him I'd be happy to have you here."

"Well, I happy to be here," Jackson said as he petted Sam.

Smiling at the innocent child, Nick wished he could protect him always.

Jackson looked up at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, daddy say he was gunna call Aunt Judy's friend, but you didn't let him."

Nick sighed quietly. "Yeah, I thought it would be cool just to hang out with you for a while." He looked down and got some water for Sam, who walked over and got a drink.

Jackson sensed Nick was sad. "Uncle Nicky, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said quickly. He looked at Jackson and smiled softly. "I'm okay, Jackson. Really, I'm fine."

"You look like you sad." Jackson pouted slightly.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the little boy he loved. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Jackson. "Something happened, but it was a long time ago...back when I was a little bit bigger than you."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah," Nick said softly with a nod. "When I was a little boy, someone hurt me."

Jackson frowned and sat on Nick's lap. "Uncle Nicky, are you okay?"

Nick smiled softly. "Yeah. It was a long time ago, and it sometimes hurts to think about it. But I know that I got through it. Do you remember when I told you about someone taking me from a scene a while back?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I came through that okay, and I came through what happened to me years ago."

If asked, Jackson would say Nick was his favorite uncle. So hearing that he was hurt as a little boy scared him. "Uncle Nicky, you strong. I sorry dat happen to you, dough."

Nick hugged Jackson, fighting tears. "Thank you. And it's okay. I'm okay."

Jackson looked up at Nick and smiled. "You strong. Daddy say you strong cause you help him an' udder people you love."

"Well, tell your daddy I said thanks," Nick said with a soft smile. "And he's pretty strong too."

"Yeah. Did you know dat he help teach me how to swim?"

"He did? He's a cool daddy, isn't he?"

Jackson smiled. "I hab da bestest daddy...an' I hab da bestest uncle." Jackson wrapped his arms around Nick for a big hug.

Nick felt happy tears form in his eyes as he hugged Jackson. "I have the best godson, too." When they pulled away, Nick smiled at the little boy. "And if you ever need anything...crayons or chocolate milk...you and your daddy can come to me."

"Anything?" Jackson asked with a crooked smile.

"Anything," Nick said with certainty.

The two spent the afternoon playing with Sam, coloring pictures and watching TV. When Greg came by to pick Jackson up, the little boy happily rushed to his father.

"Did you and Uncle Nicky have fun?" Greg asked.

"Daddy, Uncle Nicky strong! He say you strong too!"

Greg raised his eyebrows at Nick. "He did? Well, thank you." He set Jackson down so he could get his stuff and Greg walked over to Nick. "You really didn't have to do this, but thank you," he said quietly.

Nick shook his head. "It's no problem, really. We had fun, and Jackson's a great kid."

"Why...why did you not want me to call Judy's friend?" Nick tensed and looked at Jackson. This time, Greg noticed him tense up. "Are you okay?"

Nick looked at Jackson, happily petting Sam and chatting with the dog. After a few moments, Nick turned to Greg. "Something happened...a long time ago."

Greg felt his heart sink. He never imagined anything bad happening to his good friend. "Y-you don't have to tell me..."

Taking a deep breath, Nick said, "It happened when I was nine. She was a last-minute babysitter..." He looked at his friend, whose eyes were wide and mouth was slightly open in shock. "That's why I didn't want Jackson to stay with anyone you didn't know."

Greg swallowed to regain his composure. He couldn't believe his best friend had endured something so horrible. After a few moments, Greg sighed. "I am so sorry."

Nick nodded. "Thanks. And I'm sorry if I interfered with Jackson..."

"No, it's okay." Greg looked at his son, happily unaware of cases the team worked or what horrors they'd individually gone through. "You were looking out for both of us."

Nick sighed deeply and nodded. "I'm sure Judy's friend is nice, but...maybe I overreacted..."

Greg put a supportive hand on Nick's shoulder. "Maybe you're just looking out for people you love."

Nick smiled softly and nodded. "You and Jackson are my family...and I told him, if you guys need anything, you can come to me."

"I appreciate that," Greg said with certainty. Looking at his best friend, Greg had new respect for just how strong Nick really was. "And you know you can count on us if you ever need anything."

"I know," Nick said with a nod. He smiled when Jackson rushed up to them with Sam.

"Uncle Nicky, I glad I could come over!" Jackson said with a smile.

"I'm glad you could come over too," Nick said with a soft laugh. "And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "You and your daddy are great family."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Nick and smiled. "You great family too! I love you!"

"I love you too, Jackson."

Greg smiled as she watched his son and best friend. He always respected Nick, and felt honored that he wanted to protect and care for his son almost as much as he did.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg asked. Jackson looked up at his father and smiled. "I'm glad we've got Uncle Nick."

"Me too!" Jackson said as he hugged Nick.

Nick laughed softly and smiled. "I'm glad I have you guys too."

**The End.**


End file.
